Runaway
by LaVioleBlanche
Summary: Darren is leaving for Vampire Mountain. Harkat is left behind. Songfic, set in Lake of Souls. I'm not so good at the whole summary thing, but take my word for it that this is good stuff, kay? Angsty-angst-angst.


Woo, I'm venturing outside the safety of my usual writing-comfort zone to bring you this songfic! Yay. A warning: This is a Darren/Harkat slash story. It's not the least bit explicit (nothing even really happens) so I don't think anyone should get too offended. Anyway, tally-ho!

I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Darren Shan (the real person, not the vampire… unless they are THE SAME PERSON OH MY LORD WHAT A CONCEPT)

The lyrics are that of the song Runaway by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs (who I love beyond all reckoning). I can't get the song out of mah haaiiiid!!!!!

Anyway. This takes place at the beginning of The Lake of Souls, when Darren is about to leave with Debbie and Alice and Harkat has to go with Mr. Probably-a-Molester- I mean Mr. Tiny. If you've read the book you will know that this story kind of has a happy end, despite my horribly depressing take on it! I may or may not continue this, depending on the response.

Harkat sat on the edge of the cot he'd slept in every night for the past few months. He stared at the wall of the tent blankly, remembering Darren waking him from his nightmares, comforting and calming, sometimes even holding the Little Person when the dreams overwhelmed him.

"This may not be much comfort to you," said Mr. Tall from his position at the entrance, "But I think you're doing a selfless and noble thing, Harkat."

It didn't help, but it was nice of him to say.

"Oh, yes," Desmond Tiny crooned in a mock-sympathetic voice. "Brave Harkat, facing his demons all alone. Too bad he won't be back to tell us about it. Young Darren will be upset when I have to inform him of your horribly painful and tragic demise."

Harkat wished he could close his eyes, block out the sight of the empty hammock across from him.

_**I was feeling sad**_

_**Can't help looking back**_

_**Highways flew by**_

Mr. Tiny chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't feel too bad, Master Mulds. Thanks to your sacrifice, Master Shan will live a safer, fuller, if considerably less happy, life."

"Let him be," Mr. Tall said, peering out the tent flap to shoo Darren away yet again.

The Little Person could hear the young vampire's indignation at being turned away through the fabric walls.

"He does not want to see anyone," Mr. Tall intoned gravely, stepping outside.

"But-"

Hibernius closed the tent flap, muffling Darren's voice. Harkat rolled onto his side, pulling his blue hooded cloak down over his ever-open eyes, hating the smug, penetrating stare of his creator from across the small room. Of course he _wanted_ to see Darren. Of course he _wanted_ the chance to say goodbye to the only friend he'd ever had. That was exactly why he couldn't.

Harkat knew full well that if he had to face Darren one last time, he would break down and go with the vampire, and damn the consequences. He would stay with Darren until the nightmares drove him insane and killed him. Mr. Tiny would doubtless be highly amused. Darren would be scarred by the ordeal of having to watch his friend go mad and die. It would hurt the ex-assistant even more than it would hurt Harkat.

_That's why I can't see you again, Darren. I'm sorry. I don't want you to know what happens to me. I want you to be safe. If I go crazy I may hurt you. It's better that you don't see the end._

_**Run run away**_

_**No sense of time**_

_**I'd like you to stay**_

_**Want to keep you inside**_

"Feeling a little twinge in the back of your misshapen head, Master Mulds?" Mr. Tiny called cheerfully. "That's called indecision. Or possibly guilt. Or, alternately, a migraine."

"Shut up," Harkat ground out without much conviction, feeling that gaze boring into his back.

"Or is it something else?" Desmond continued, twirling his heart-shaped pocket watch. "I'm thinking, maybe, a word that starts with 'L' and ends with 'VE'? I believe there's an 'O' in there somewhere, as well."

"Shut up!" The grey creature snarled, sitting back up suddenly.

"I was thinking of the word 'Locomotive'." Mr. Tiny grinned toothily. "What ever were _you_ thinking of, my dear Harkat?"

_**Run run run away**_

_**Lost lost lost my mind**_

_**Like you to stay**_

_**Want you to be my prize**_

The Little Person groaned and looked away. "Just leave me alone. You can gloat once… I'm dead."

"Why, Master Mulds!" Desmond feigned shock and hurt. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because you're a sadist," Harkat snapped. His creator laughed uproariously.

"Well, then, my scrapped-together friend, we are a perfect pair, because I don't believe I've ever met someone so eager to be hurt."

"What do you mean?" He asked despite himself.

"Oh, come now, Harkat. A creature such as yourself, an ugly, stunted science project, developing _feelings_ for a handsome, charming young vampire such as Darren? Another _male_, on top of that!" Tiny shook his head and _tsk_ed. "Shame, shame, Master Mulds. What could you possibly offer him? Hmm?"

"I-I'm not -- I don't- h-have feelings for-- I just-"

"You can't even lie properly, which is key to any romantic relationship," Mr. Tiny observed casually. "I'm sure the lovely Debbie would prove much more satisfactory for him. So, I suppose, you going and dying in some far land is the best plan overall. I mean, what would happen if you had gone with him? You would've gone loopy and probably let slip a little more information than you ought to around him, eh? Or if he's accompanied you and _someone_ accidentally happened to mention this conversation, I mean, my goodness, what _would_ he think of you? I imagine he'd never speak to you again!"

"Don't…" Harkat growled warningly, glowering.

"So, all in all, this is the best course of action. This way, if someone _were_ to divulge your dirty little secret, you'd be too dead to care!"

"You won't," The Little Person half-threatened, half-pleaded. "You can't tell him. Never."

"Well, you won't have much control over what I say when you're gone, will you?" Mr. Tiny chuckled. "But if that is your last wish, I suppose I could keep it under my hat."

"Thank you," Harkat grated dubiously before turning back to the wall. He lay on his side again and wrapped his arms around himself, holding onto the brief painful memory of Darren holding him. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry.

_**All alone**_

_**Not so strong **_

_**Without these open arms**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**All alone**_

_**Not that strong**_

_**Without these open arms**_

_**Lie beside**_


End file.
